zim_zack_and_tak_2fandomcom-20200214-history
List of Zim Zack and Tak episodes
Here are the episodes of Zim Zack and Tak from 2001 to 2007 Season 1 (2001 - 2002) * 001 The visitor - (An Ant creature appears in Zim and Zacks yard) - September 7th 2001 * 002 Eric - (A frog from the South comes to Willville Elementary, but nobody seems to like him on the count of his annoying behavior) - September 28th 2001 * 003 Parents night - (Todd is apprehensive about his parents attending Parent's Night because they embarrass him.) - October 8th 2001 * 004 Truth or Dare - (The gang play truth or dare on Halloween, and Dayne dares Zim and Zack to play Bloody Mary!) - October 31st 2001 * 005 Dial "B" for babysitter - (When Lara has to go to a meeting, she tries to find a babysitter, unfortunately she couldn't. But Lara found someone Zim and Zack did not expect) -'' November 7th 2001'' * 006 Tak in love - (Tak falls for a girl Ant named Lucy) - November 10th 2001 * 007 Dr. Pierre - (Zim is sick, so Pierre tries to make him feel better) - November 17th 2001 * 008 Pet peeved - (Tak is upset when Zim and Zack pay more attention to their girlfriends they bring home after school, as he continues to feel left out, he runs away!) - November 20th 2001 * 009 An Alien a day keeps the Dr. away - (When Tak goes to the vet for a checkup, the Doctor does an x ray on him. But what the Doctors had seen on Tak's x ray was shocking!) - November 23rd 2001 '' * 010 Something about Shimmer - (Zim falls for an Irish frog named Shimmer, but Ms. Waltor, Shimmer's stepmother, doesn't accept the friendship between them very well, so tries to keep them apart by saying humiliating things about Zim) - ''November 26th 2001 * 011 Zim and Zack's club - (Zim and Zack are upset when their friends turn on them for the new girl at school named Nina. She later puts on a club and doesn't invite Zim and Zack. So Zim and Zack put on their own club) - November 28th 2001 *012 The gift - (Zim tries to find Mrs. Crow the best present in Willville City before the Christmas party at school. He spots a $95 necklace at the jewelry store. Just after he reaches $95, he spots Ms. Waltor wearing it. Feeling upset, he instead gives Mrs. Crow a big bag of candy, and a reward for being the best teacher) -'' December 10th 2001'' * 013 Santa Clause is coming to Willville City - (Gordan thinks Santa is malicious to children who are bad for Christmas so the gang try to make him think that Santa doesn't do that) -'' December 18th 2001'' * 014 Happy New Year - (Zim and Zack meet Cheng and Jaiyi, siblings from Beijing, and they explain how they celebrate New Year's there) - January 1st 2002 * 015 Movie night - (Lara doesn't want Zim and Zack to go to a horror movie with their friends on a school night. So they decide to sneak out when Lara has her nap, but the next day, she notices weird behavior from Zack) - January 26th 2002 '' * 016 Yours, mine and mine - (Zim and Todd fight over a toy from Frying Nemo (Fish and Chips) restaurant. While fighting over the toy, Todd accidentally breaks it. With Zim's anger, thinking he did it on purpose, he goes back to the Frying Nemo to tell Carol, the owner of Frying Nemo, but she tells them it's suppose to fall to peices, and she teaches them to share) - ''February 3rd 2002 * 017 Stuck in the elevator - (The gang get stuck in the elevator at school, so while they wait, they tell stories to each other from the past) - February 7th 2002 * 018 Be my Valentine - (Zim and Zack make valentines for their class, but they make special ones for McKenna and Shimmer, but when it was time to give them out, Zack accidentally places Shimmer's valentine in McKenna's box, and places McKenna's in Shimmer's box) - February 14th 2002 * 019 Picture day - (It's picture day at school, and Zack tries to look his best all morning) - February 26th 2002 * 020 A flea in her den - (Zim and Todd try to help Mandy get rid of her fleas) - March 6th 2002 * 021 Good neighbors - (Vincent's lazy Sunday is constantly interrupted by Zim and Zack) - March 14th 2002 * 022 Get the gimmies - (Zim, Zack, Gordan, Dayne, Todd, Hilary, and Mandy go out shopping with Dayne's mother to get supplies for their dinner, but however, they fuss over the things they really want) - March 26th 2002 * 023 Roshan and his gang - (Zim, Zack, and their friends meet Roshan and their friends at the park. But Roshan doesn't accept the friendship between Zim and Shimmer, so he decides to humiliate him in front of her) - April 8th 2002 * 024 Punched dumped love - (Zim and Todd go out to tell Zack that his new crush is going to dump him) - April 12th 2002 * 025 The little baby rats - (Zim adopts a rat, but what Zim didn't know, the rat is female and is going to have babies. And since Tak wasn't playing nice with her, she runs away. So it's up to Zim to find someone who will take care of the baby rats) - April 23rd 2002 * 026 The test - (Zack forgets to study for the test and gets a bad mark. He refuses to tell Lara) - May 6th 2002 * 027 First name Hilary - (4 mean, snobby 12 year old girls named Hilary, try to get Hilary to join their club) - May 23rd 2002 * 028 The break in - (When Zim gets detention, his friends come up with a plan to save him without letting Ms. Longtail know) - June 8th 2002 * 029 Dreams - (Zim and Zack both have trouble sleeping one night, then they go out to the neighborhood flying into all of their friends dreams) June 15th 2002 * 030 The Frying Nemo - (Lara takes Zim and Zack to the best restaurant in the city one evening. But Isaac, one of Zim and Zack's friends, his parents own the restaurant but don't like Mr. and Mrs. Panther and their restaurant that is right across the street from theirs. Zim and Zack meet another enemy Butch who is the child of Mr. and Mrs. Panther) - June 26th 2002 SEASON FINAL Season 2 (2002 - 2003) * 031 Willville Day - (When it's a special day for the whole Island, a fun amusement park and parade is held on at town. Zim, Zack, Gordan, Dayne, Shimmer, Todd, and Hilary go to the house of mirrors, but then a magical mirror surprises Hilary) -'' July 4th 2002'' * 032 Naughty Neighbors - (When Vincent tries to enjoy his morning, he gets very annoyed when he spots Zim and Todd playing bubbles and making loud noises, so he pulls a prank on them just to ruin their friendship, but later after helping Vincent with his troubles, Vincent assures both of them as good friends, so Zim and Todd both want to be friends with him but get into another fight) - July 15th 2002 * 033 Teacher I need you - (When Mrs. Crow has to go out for a few days to see her sister in the hospital, Mr. Longtail comes to fill in for the grade 6 teacher, but he doesn't make things easy for the kids) - July 26th 2002 * 034 The old oak tree - (A rich woman named Mrs. Waterfowl decides to make a vote on cutting down the old oak tree after her daughter Penny fell down it, but Zim, Zack, their friends, and Ms. Waltor don't want that to happen, so they team up to save the tree) - July'' 30th 2002'' * 035 Park brawl - (Zim and Roshan get into a fist fight after they both want to fix Shimmer's broken radio. When Shimmer almost saw them fight in front of her, Gordan and Todd lie that they were just playing around, believing that, she hugs Roshan for getting along with Zim, and Zim, for wanting to help fix her radio) - August 27th 2002 * 036 Birthday bash - (Everything was going great on Zim's birthday party at the bowling ally until Zoe comes, but soon, Zim got relieved when Shimmer arrived. As Zim spends more time with Shimmer, Zoe gets jealous and attempts to keep her away from him. Meanwhile, Tak is out trying to find a perfect spot for his date with Petunia) - September 26th 2002 * 037 Omega kids - (All the kids at Willville Elementary have fallen ill after eating Tuna Fish Tacos, leaving Zim, Zack and the gang as the only students in school) - October 2nd 2002 * 038 Here comes Mr. Perfect - (A new kid named Jerry comes to Willville elementary, but everyone seems to get bothered and annoyed when he beats everyone what their good at) - October 20th 2002 * 038 No Tricks, Just Treats - (When Roshan and his friends tease Hilary that she's going trick or treating, and add that Halloween is for babies, Hilary wasn't sure if she wants to go out anymore) - October 28th 2002 * 039 Gordan says sorry - (Gordan and Dayne argue after Gordan tells Todd about Dayne's surprised secret for their club when he told him not to tell anyone. As days went by, Verne tries to apologize) - November 10th 2002 * 040 Welcome to Willville High!!! - (Zim starts to get nervous when he's going off to High school; and Lara tells him a story about him going to kindergarten for the first time) - November 20th 2002 * 041 Tunnel of love - (Mrs. Crow's adopted daughter, Mackenzie, gets embarrassed when she has to sit with Zim on the Tunnel of love ride) - November 28th 2002 * 042 Bossy Zim - (After Zim is in-charge of the high school Greece play after he breaks his ankle while practicing for his part, things start to get out of hand when he gets bossy) - December 9th 2002 *043 Zim the basketball coach - (When Coach Skunk has to go to Texas for a trip, she hires Zim to be the coach until she gets back. But Hilary wishes she was the coach, so Zim gives her the job, but everyone seems to not like it that she's coach.) - December 15th 2002 * 044 Dear Santa, I've been naughty - (When Hilary finds out that she has been naughty, she feels crushed, so she writes an apology letter to Santa) - December 23rd 2002 * 045 The petrify feeling!!! - (When the 7th grade students have to get their needles, Zim starts to freak out, and starts to have trouble thinking when the dreaded day arrived) - December 31st 2002 * 046 The voice - (Shelley and Mr. Rabbit think Gordan is the best singer in school after they hear him sing in the men's washroom. So they call a music teacher from the Willville High School named Ms. Moore to work with him, Gordan starts to like her, but then gets heartbroken when he found out that she is going to marry a guy from Canada) - January 6th 2003 * 047 The hypnotist - (Principle Rabbit thinks he's 6 years old after the hypnotist tries his spell on Shelley who wasn't interested in the hypnotist at all. So Zim, Zack, and their friends try to make the Principle believe that he's not 6) - January 23rd 2003 * 048 Dejected Zack - (Zack starts to feel down so Zim and his friends try to make him happy, but Zack is actually upset about wanting a girlfriend) - January 31st 2003 * 049 Autism - (Zim, Zack and their friends meet a boy named Jeffery who has Asperger syndrome) - February 12th 2003 * 050 The fuss over Shelley - (After Shelley breaks her knee, the school got hyper, and Zim, Zack, and their friends decide to go easy on her) - February 25th 2003 '' * 051 Hit the road Jack - (Zim meets Shimmer's 7 year old brother Jack, but Jack doesn't like him, so he pulls a prank on Zim to embarrass himself in front of Shimmer) - ''March 1st 2003 * 052 Zim migrates- (Zim gets invited to Penelope's house for a migration eve party, but after reading a book about migration eve parties, he starts to freak out that he has to dance there, and as he steps into the party, Penelope's grandfather doesn't find Zim competent) - March 18th 2003 * 053 Gordan and Dayne's funny business- (The gang get annoyed when Gordan and Dayne plan jokes on them that even don't turn out to be funny, so they decide to pull a prank on them) - March 31st 2003 * 054 Selma - (The friends meet Selma, a polite and witty Skunk from Fresno) - April 4th 2003 * 055 The fort (The friends decide to make a fort up in a tree in Willville in the woods. But after a big strong windy day hits, they find the fort on the ground broken) - April 15th 2003 * 056 The Hoppiest, Greatest Easter ever!!! - (Zim and Zack decide to give flowers for Lara on Easter) - April 20th 2003 * 057 Unfair Science fair - (Zim and Zack get in a argument after school on Science fair day when Zack thinks Zim did all the work) - May 7th 2003 * 058 Don't cry Selma - (When Selma has a sleepover at Zim and Zack's house, she gets a bad nightmare and keeps them up all night) - May 15th 2003 * 059 The forgettable Hippo - (Gordan starts to have memory loss after he hits his head hardly on a cinder block, including forgetting his friends, so his friends try to make him remember them) -'' May 23rd 2003'' * 060 Tak gets lost - (Tak gets lost in the woods after trying to find a young Ant named Alexander when they played hide and seek) - May 28th 2003 SEASON FINAL '' Season 3 (2003 - 2004) * 061 Jinxed - (Todd is unable to speak after being jinxed by the Hilary's; he can only talk again if someone says his name, which the Hilary's try to prevent) - ''June 6th 2003 * 062 The pest - (Shimmer is bothered by Jerry, who has fallen in love with her) - June 14th 2003 * 063 Field trip - (The school is going on a field trip, but Zim and Zack's class bus breaks down leaving them stranded) - June 20th 2003 * 064 The shiner - (Zim comes to school with a black eye and lies about how he got it. He actually got the shiner from a fight with Roshan) - June 30th 2003 * 065 Buried Treasure - (The gang find a treasure map and go on a quest to find the treasure) - July 8th 2003 * 066 Outcast Hilary - (Hilary C gets kicked out of the Hilary's for forgetting their tradition of Pink day, so she befriends Shimmer) - July 14th 2003 * 067 Mitzy from China - (Shimmer becomes jealous of Mitzy, a Chinese exchange student) - July 25th 2003 * 068 Tak's last stand - (Tak gets bullied by an Ant named Brock) - July 20th 2003 * 069 Zim's-not-so-broken bone - (After seeing Selma's getting a lot of attention on the count of her broken arm, Zim lets Gordan and Dayne put a paper mache cast on his arm so he can get better attention) - July 30th 2003 * 070 Bird celebrations - (After knowing Penelope's moving away to Saskatchewan, the gang decide to plan a party for her at the tree fort) - August 5th 2003 * 071 Zim's bad day - (Zim starts to feel angry and depressed after his best friend Penelope moved away) - August 18th 2003 * 072 Tak runs away - (With everybody mad at Tak, including Zim and Zack, he runs away) - August 28th 2003 * 073 Zim, Zack, and Tak's vistor - (New neighbors come visit Zim and Zack's house with their child who doesn't share Zim and Zack's thought on what to do. Meanwhile, Tak's visitor, a female Ant named Brittany isn't playing nice with him) - September 7th 2003 * 074 Cruel Summer - (Mrs. Ant invites the class for a swimming party at the lake, but unfortunately, Selma doesn't know how to swim, and things get worse for her when Zim gives her a "baby looking" water wing in front of all of her friends) - September 10th 2003 * 075 Zack's word - (Zack accidentally swears when he drops a glass cup and breaks it while babysitting Selma's little brother, Simon. And Simon starts to repeat the word in public inappropriately while out on a walk with Selma and Zack) - September 20th 2003 * 076 Volleyball - (When Shimmer and Hilary try out for the Volleyball team, the volleyball coach think their too nice for the team; so they come to practice acting mean to everyone) - September 30th 2003 * 077 To Shelley with love - (Shelley falls for the janitor at Willville High, and soon starts dating him, but the school gets all chaos) - October 10th 2003 * 078 Brace Yourself For The Ex-FEAR-ience - (A Halloween dance is on at Willville High, but Zim wants to get revenge on Roshan by splashing water at him with a long, thin, water pipe. Roshan and his friends immediately chase him and roughly beat him up, however, he gets rescued by Mr. Groundhog) - October 27th 2003 * 079 Fat Ant - (Tak suddenly becomes fat when he eats Zim and Zack's breakfast; so Zim, Zack, Todd, and Lara help him lose weight) - November 10th 2003 * 080 Don't call me late for dinner - (Zim invites Shimmer for the Thanksgiving dinner at his house, but Ms. Waltor refuses on letting her go; so when she has to run some errands, she sneaks out) - November 24th 2003 * 081 What a feeling! - (Zim starts to feel guilty after he was forced to steal gum at the Esso gas station by Roshan and his friends) - December 16th 2003 * 082 Zim's blanket - (Zim loses his favorite blanket that his father gave him for Christmas in 1993, just 4 years before his death; so he, Zack, Tak, and Lara help him search for it before they head off to Los Angeles to visit their grandparents for Christmas) - December 25th 2003 * 083 Liar Liar Pants on Fire!!! - (Zim lies to Lara about him and Shimmer being in a relationship; thinking she will not let him be with her) - January 13th 2004 * 084 French Fried - (A new Chef named Adeline Dubios starts cooking for the teachers (then later the students) making Mrs. Akiyama jealous and quits. To prove which cook is better Mrs. Akiyama and Adeline Dubios enter Shimmer's cooking challenge. In the end, although Adeline's food is much better, Shimmer pretends she thinks Mrs. Akiyama's food is better to get Adeline to leave the school) - January 28th 2004 * 085 Bambi Nights - (Aunt Phoebe and Lara take Hilary, Zim, and Zack to the movies to see Bambi, but Zim starts to feel emotional when he see's the part when Bambi's mother dies, so Phoebe and Lara cheers him up by taking the boys to see the actor of Bambi's mother) - February 14th 2004 * 086 You're Not Getting Older, You're Getting Better - (Zim and his friends decide to play "Spin the bottle" on Zack's birthday, but however, when It was Zim's turn to spin the bottle, he has to kiss Shimmer for the first time in front of his friends) - February 17th 2004 * 087 The great can drive - (Zack is the only one in Mrs. Ant's class who decides to collect cans for the annual Can Drive after the other kids drop out, not wanting to lose against the Hilary's again; this eventually is a competition of whose class collects the most cans) - February 27th 2004 * 088 Beauty contest - (Hilary is entered into a beauty contest by the Hilary's as a joke, but sticks around so she can beat them) - March 10th 2004 * 089 Weekend at Longtails - (After she was forced to stay over at Ms. Longtails for the weekend while her mother was away, Hilary feels uneasy) - March 21st 2004 * 090 The splinter - (Vincent gets a splinter in his toe from his deck, so Zim and Zack try to help get rid of it, but Vincent doesn't accept it) - March 31st 2004 SEASON FINAL Season 4 (2004 - 2005) * 091 Bat of a birthday - (Zim decides to help Mrs. Crow to plan the best sweet 16 party ever for her step daughter, Mackenzie) - April 5th 2004 * 092 Florida - (Zim and Zack miss having Mandy, Nina, and Olivia around while they head to Orlando, Florida for vacation) - April 23rd 2004 * 093 The lost book - (Zack loses Simon's favorite book after he read it to him so many times, so Zim, Shimmer, and Hilary help him find it) - May 5th 2004 * 094 The toothache compilation - (Tak gets a bad toothache after eating his favorite candy, jawbreakers; meanwhile, his commander gets a toothache as well) - May 16th 2004 * 095 The elevator unexpected II - (Zim gets stuck in the elevator with Roshan and Shimmer at Willville High and attempt to get out) - May 17th 2004 * 096 Have you seen this Ant? - (Zim and Zack start to not pay attention to Tak after spending times with their friends blobfishing, so he runs away) - May 29th 2004 * 097 Pets or Pests? - (Zim and Zack notices weird behavior from Tak one day after a visit from the park) - June 6th 2004 * 098 Food fight - (With Roshan's jealousy, he starts a food fight when he spots Zim and Shimmer having lunch together. He blames Zim for starting the food fight) - June 17th 2004 * 099 He put that ring where?!! - (Johnny proposes to Lara and she agreed to marry him; but Zim and Zack are upset thinking Lara betrayed their father) - June 28th 2004 * 100 The partnership combine - (The gang attempt to agree on each others interest, but they seem to have a dislike in all) - July 14th 2004 * 101 Bad hair day - (After getting gum stuck in her hair, Amber, a grade 8 student, is given a bad hair day, but Zim and Zack lie and say it's cool, and every student that has hair wants the same style) - July 28th 2004 * 102 RIP Baby Cindy - (Baby Cindy, the grade 7 class hamster, dies, so the students decide to through on a funeral) - August 24th 2004 * 103 The spy who came into Willville High - (The gang make a new friend, West Roman, a new kid in grade 7, but they soon realize he is 38 and is a spy) - August 31st 2004 * 104 Giveaway of the Mcniel bros - (Tak thinks Johnny is planning to send Zim and Zack off to boarding school far away, but they don't believe him, but later they do) - September 7th 2004 * 105 Take me out to the ball game - (Zim, Zack, and Tak go with Selma and Simon to see the Los Angeles Angles against the Oakland athletics; but Simon gets lost, and they must find him) - September 26th 2004 * 106 A big BOO to you! - (Zim, Zack, and their friends notice Hilary's boyfriend is a hateful, cruel, cheater) - October 20th 2004 * 107 Just me and glue - (When Zim and Zoe are glued hand to hand, they are forced to spend the day together) - October 31st 2004 * 108 Bad RomANTS - (Tak and his girlfriend, Petunia, go out on a date, so Tak uses his collar to see her, but Zim and Zack keep on interrupting their date, making Petunia patient and frustrated and almost ruins their date) - November 7th 2004 * 109 The saccharine candy business - (On a family shopping trip, Tak accidentally gets Zim and Zack banned from the supermarket) - November 27th 2004 * 110 Caution! Alien crossing - (The gang plan on trick or treating, and meanwhile in Willville cemetery, Tak tries to communicate with his home planet) - November 29th 2004 * 111 Shimmer's gift - (As Christmas approaches, Shimmer offers Zim a gift which turned out to be a pink sparkly scarf) - December 13th 2004 * 112 The treasure of Sarah Waltor - (The gang discovers treasure under Ms. Waltor's house) - December 23rd 2004 * 113 Play N'ice - (Lara builds an ice rink in the backyard) - January 8th 2005 * 114 Jeff the Killer - (Zack gets nightmares after Zim read Jeff the Killer to him) - January 16th 2005 * 115 Surviving 9th grade - (Grade 9 however is not going so well for the gang) - January 28th 2005 * 116 Pest in the park - (The gang are excited when camp is coming up, but Isuel, a boy from South Korea, makes Todd feel left out) - February 12th 2005 * 117 Glum Tak - (Tak gets board when it's a rainy day) - February 24th 2005 * 118 Zack's examination - (Zack cheats on the grade 9 English test by peaking on a few answers in his desk, feeling guilty, he confesses Mrs. Martin) - February 27th 2005 * 119 Repulsive Cookie - (His Aunts, Zim, Tak, Lara, and the gang get disgust after eating Zack's cookies he made in cooking class) - March 4th 2005 * 120 The cantankerous Groundhog - (On Groundhogs day, the gang, and other people in Willville, meet the grumpy Groundhog, and the gang want to find out why he's grumpy) - March 16th 2005 SEASON FINAL Season 5 (2005 - 2006) * 121 Principle for a day - (Zim volunteers to be the Principle for a day, but he feels guilty every time he gives students detention) - April 5th 2005 * 122 Jocelyn's fortune - (Jocelyn gets a fortune saying that she will die the next day) - April 17th 2005 * 123 Germ Warfare - (Dayne has a big fear of germs after healthy living class, but Gordan thinks germs are not so disgusting) - April 28th 2005 * 124 Simon's bath - (Zim and Zack have to watch Simon, but then he gets muddy from the garden, so they try to give him a bath) - May 5th 2005 * 125 Your hired, your....- (Zim and Zack get hired at the Frying Nemo, but Roshan and his friends get them sent home) - May 12th 2005 * 126 Tak's new BFF - (Zim and Zack get upset with Tak when he didn't come to Zim's birthday and went to spend time with Vincent) - May 23rd 2005 * 127 The uncover - (Roshan and his friends find out that Tak is an Alien) - May 31st 2005 * 128 My heart BEE-longs to you - (The gang decide to help Beverly and Todd to get close to eachother) - June 3rd 2005 * 129 Gone camping - (The gang go out camping at the Willville Campground, but ) - June 12th 2005 * 130 A day without tears - (Zim, Hilary, and Zack dares Amber she can go a day without crying) - June 16th 2005 * 131 The attack of the underground ants - (When it's a day to search for old fossils of ants that existed millions of years ago, Zim wants to try to find a fossil before Roshan does after Roshan said that Zim is a lazy loser and not being able to find one. However, Zim, Tak, and Roshan and his gang get trapped in a cave underground after the dynamite Roshan and his gang planted to destroy the landscape and to keep the fossils all to their selves, but meet some unexpected creatures in the cave) - June 26th 2005 * 132 Ant emergency - (When Tak accidentally swallows an Apple and gets it stuck in his throat, Zim, Zack and their friends take him to the nearest hospital they can only go to save him, however, more Ants end up being sent to the same hospital but there are not much nurses around that day) - July 2nd 2005 * 133 He's a what!? - (Zim, Zack, Hilary, and the gang find out that Zim and Zack's Aunt Julie's new pet Ant is an Alien. They decide to tell Tak's secret to her) - July 7th 2005 * 134 The break up - (When the Grade 9 class have to do a "Best Friend" assignment, all of the gang want to be in Zim's assignment and leaves them all in a fight) - July 16th 2005 * 135 The gang were trouble - (The gang get in serious trouble after breaking the statue of the mayor) - August 4th 2005 '' '' * 136 The happy massacre birthday - (Todd starts to feel scared one night after his birthday when he hears noise from upstairs of his house, so he and his friends go investigate and spot a burglar) - August 21th 2005 * 137 Surprise?!? - (Zim thinks that Lara doesn't love him anymore after overhearing her saying some things, turns out she was insulting Zim's Birthday cake decoration she messed up on for his birthday) - September 16th 2005 * 138 The annual Ant race - (Zim and Roshan argue about whose going to win the Ant race) - October 23rd 2005 * 139 The escape of the caged bird - (Zim and Zack help Gordan take care of Dayne's pet bird, Coralline, but she escapes and they must find her) - October 25th 2005 * 140 Rich Mcniels - (When a cool kid named Matt learns that Zim and Zack and their Mother are rich when they won the Five Million Dollar lottery, he and his friends hang out with the bros causing them to ignore their other friends) - October 27th 2005 * 141 What a Christmas to remember - (The retired Willville High school Science teacher named Mr. Tulkens who was always on Santa's naughty list as a child, invents a type of chemical that turns everyone into nice to a jerk) - December 20th 2005 '''NOTE' *THIS IS AN HOUR EPISODE*'' * 142 Grounded on Million Dollar Lain - (After the bros fool around in the museum, Lara grounds them for a week for disrespecting her, and they were forced to help Hilary with her math) - November 28th 2005 * 143 Selma's Rag Doll (Selma's parents wants to have a yard sale so Zim, Zack and the gang help Selma what she wants to keep and sell. However, Gordan accidentally gives away her Rag doll her grandpa gave her when she was a baby, so they attempt to find it) - February 19th 2006 '' * 144 Don't leave home without tissues - (When Zim and Zack take Simon to see Bambi, Simon starts to feel too emotional and the bros try to make him think the movie is not real) - ''February 24th 2006 * 145 A pinch to grow an inch! - (Simon wants to grow tall like her sister, Selma, but he then realizes he won't be able to fit in his tree house in his yard) - March 14th 2006 * 146 Sleep Tight, Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite - (When Tak gets scared after watching Slender men movie, he can't seem to sleep, and keeps Aunt Marissa, Zim, and Zack up) - March 23rd 2006 * 147 The Yogurt machine tragedy - (When Gordan and Dayne get hired at Yoji's yogurt place, their boss, Mr. Pheasant keeps them in charge while he goes out for a while. However, Gordan accidentally messed up all the yogurt machine's, and yogurt explodes all over the place) - March 29th 2006 * 148 Real Ant's know the taste of dirt - (When Zim and Zack find Tak playing in the mud, they try to give him a bath, however, the Ant turned out to be one of the Ant's in Tak's planet) - April 3rd 2006 * 149 The frosted Frogs! - (Zim, Zack, Todd, Gordan, Dayne and Hilary get locked in the Frying Nemo's cooler room when they were searching for more frozen fish to cook) - April 18th 2006 * 150 Midnight Man! - (The gang play Midnight man at Todd's house) - April 25th 2006 SEASON FINAL Season 6 (2006 - 2007) * 151 Driving lessons - (Mrs. Allen teaches Zim how to drive, but he fails his first test. Meanwhile, Zack's having training from Mr. Mallard, he's does okay) - May 2nd 2006 * 152 A fair to remember - (When Todd joins the cake contest at the fair down town, Sonia was worried the other kids would make fun of his cake, so she messes his cake up a little. Meanwhile, Uncle Forest and an enemy of his from High school named Dylan get a "job" as security gaurds at the fair, and Roshan and his friends tease Zim that he likes some other girl and making Shimmer upset) - May 13th 2006 * 153 Zim takes his stand - (When Zim fights Roshan back after getting in an argument, Roshan takes him down with ease) - May 26th 2006 * 154 Don't mess with Karate kid Delia - (After messing with a girl named Delia, a new student in grade 9 at Willville High, and knows karate so much, beats Hilary up. However, Delia is also rough and mean to others, so the gang attempt to calm her down, but it never works) - June 16th 2006 * 155 The bar house - (Mandy, Olivia, and Nina get an unexpected surprise from the Hunters, Robert and Johnny when they go on the meadow one afternoon, they escape the meadow and warn their parents and tell their friends what happened) - June 28th 2006 * 156 Zoe the pest - (Shimmer gets furious when Zoe starts to bug Zim because Zoe has feelings for him. Shimmer's anger makes her pull a prank on her and prove that Zim loves her and not Zoe) - July 20th 2006 * 157 Uncle Dave - (Uncle Dave comes up from Boston to watch Zim, Zack, and Hilary after their grandpa had a heart attack) - August 1st 2006 '''NOTE '*THIS IS AN HOUR EPISODE*'' * 158 Adventure in time - (The gang end up in 1986 after touching Mr. Purchase's time machine he made when he was 17) - August 14th 2006 '''NOTE '*THIS IS AN HOUR EPISODE'' * 159 A message to the teacher - (Zim's math teacher, Mr. Wiesel gives him a bad mark on purpose and immediately confesses him, Mr. Wiesel didn't care so Zim gets Lara for help, but things get ugly) - September 24th 2006 * 160 Thigh-slapper Roshan - (Roshan and his friends tell mean jokes to the whole school about Zim, Zack and their friends. But when they tell mean jokes of Gordan about his weight, Zim and the gang decide to tell nasty jokes about them..which they get so humiliated, which makes Roshan punch Zim's face) - October 19th 2006 * 161 Mama's Girl - (Hilary accidentally calls Mrs. Martin "Mamma" and the whole school bullies and teases her, but when Hilary had enough, things got ugly) - October 28th 2006 * 162 Haiku Poems - (Mrs. Martin wants the class to write Haiku poems, so Zim decides to write a mean Haiku poem about her) - November 13th 2006 * 163 Meet Carl - (The gang meet Carl, who is deaf) - November 26th 2006 * 164 Allergies - (Roshan and his gang create a potion to make Zim allergic to Tak) - December 10th 2006 * 165